The present invention is in the field of modifying present day thermal imaging devices to provide black hole radiometer capability therein so that friendly personnel are provided the needed function of surveying terrain to determine if enemy TIDs are being used against the friendly personnel.
One of the problems is that present day BHRs have a very narrow FOV, of say 2 milliradians or less. For the BHR to have search capability for first acquiring the enemy TIDs, the FOV should be about 4.degree. or larger. Another problem of present day military TIDs is that they do not have the capability to enhance viewing of the scene to acquire enemy TIDs employed in search of our troops. The present modification of the TID FLIRs to include BHR capabilities overcomes the above problems and provides positive identification of enemy TIDs and may even tell what the enemy intentions are at the time of location, such as battle preparation as opposed to their gathering intelligence against us.